Stay with me
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU! Dominic meets a girl at a night club one night and is immediately attracted to her but she doesn't want to give him the time of day. Will Dom ever unravel the mysterious Leticia Ortiz? Based of of Sam Smith song.
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea off of watching Hit the Floor. If you haven't seen it I recommend you do 1000% it's an amazing show. So in the story, they are not going to be working on cars but I think the story will be good anyways. Hope you like it!

Dominic Torretto sat at the bar enjoying the freedom that a Saturday night brings. His team, which consist of Vincent Marcelez, his best friend since they were practically in diapers was entertaining his girlfriend Rosa. His sister didn't come to the club tonight, her and her husband Brian O'Conner were at home having a family night with their son Jackson. Leon and Jesse, you couldn't find one without the other were both looking for a girl to keep company. And Dominic, he was nursing the same corona that he had bought an hour before. It looked like everyone else was knocking back shots and trying different types of beers, not realizing they were going to need a designated driver.

"YO BRO! YOU GOTTA LIVE A LITTLE!" Vince shouted over the sound of the reggae music that was flowing in the club.

"I am, but one of us has to drive!" Dominic's voice had the ability to travel so he didn't have to talk so loudly.

"ohhh, we'll why don't you stop babysitting that drink and pass it on then!" Vince said scooping up the bottle.

Dominic wasn't paying attention to Vince anymore as his eyes landed on a latina across the room. She was posted up against the wall with a smirk gracing her pouty lips watching a couple dance horribly on the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a very high ponytail, with curls falling down her shoulders. Her makeup, while minimal was flawless. The smokey eye shadow made her dark brown, almost black eyes pop and her lips were a very luscious red. She was wearing a charcoal crop top with black leggings and a pair of red bottom heels. Just then she made eye contact with him. While most girls would look away shyly, she held his gaze before doing her own once over on him. He gestured for her to come over but she scoffed and looked away. Not being one to give up, he made his way over to her.

Letty's POV

Letty was sitting up against the wall at Club Heat. This was her first time in L.A and the whole scene was different than back in the Bronx. Her mother Sonia had recently picked up and left Letty's home town in search of a "new start". After catching her boyfriend Owen in bed with her best friend, she realized she didn't want to stay anymore and Sonia was pleased she decided to join her. She was watching her cousin Gisele and her boyfriend Han make a fool of themselves on the dance floor. She knew for a fact that Gisele was an amazing dancer and that she was just acting so Han was embarassed and would loosen up. She was just sitting back and enjoying the scene. It was nothing like the Bronx, these people were care free, not thinking about how they were gonna scrap together Twenty-nine hundred dollars for rent and still have money to eat.

Letty felts somebody's eyes on her and she quickly caught the gaze of a very attractive man. He was bald, but it looked good on him. His body from what she could tell was very firm and he stood out from the rest of the men in the club. His eyes were the most attractive thing about him, they were chocolate. Filled with mischief, last and something else she could quiet seem to understand. He was wearing a black wife beater that clung to even part of his torso, with a pair of dark jeans and white ups. The outfit while simple, looked amazing on him. Just then he gestured for her to come off and she had to hold back her chuckle.

I mean did he really think that she was interested just because she looked at him? She scoffed and looked away. A few moment later the most heavenly smell filled Letty's nose. A mixture between aftershave, Dolce and Gabon cologne and a smell that was all man.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you ma " a deep voice rumbled from behind Letty sending goosebumps up her arms and a shiver down her spine. She turned around without bumping into him letting her know that he respected her space and wasn't trying to push up on her.

"Why did you assume that I wanted to talk?" she asked coyly.

"I didn't, I was hoping you would.." he said flashing her a smile and out of reflex she smiled back.

"I guess I can spare a minute or two. I wanna drink though." she told him.

"I can do that. " he said looking down at her before leading her over to the bar.

"What can I get you?!" the overworked bartender rushed out.

"Nothing for me, it's for the lady" Dominic said turning the question over to her.

"Give me a hand grenade with a patron chaser " Letty said looking at Dominic funny as to why he wasn't drinking. He seemed to read her mind and point to a group of drunk guys dancing like a hot mess.

"Designated driver." he explain causing Letty to chuckle.

Dominic just wanted to make her laugh all night, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard and her husky voice was turning him on.

"Where you from?" he asked her leading her over to a quiet section of the club.

"How do you know I'm not from here? " Letty asked cocking her eyebrow.

"I've would've seen you before. L.A ain't that big " he spoke nit realizing how it sounded to her.

"You must get around alot if you've seen every girl in L.A " Letty joked.

"No not like that! It's just I would have remembered you. Plus you gotta accent, what is that Brooklyn? " Dominic questioned

"Bronx." Letty corrected.

"Damn a city girl" Dominic bit his lip unaware of the effect it would have on Letty. She clenched her legs closed in an effort to not become aroused.

"you ain't no small town boy. L.A is still a major city." Letty pointed out.

"True, so right now I got that you from the Bronx, you know how to order a real drink and you either sing or write music." Dominic voiced.

"And why would you assume that? " Letty asked flirtatiously

He got so close that she could feel his warm breath on her ear and she felt his hand ghost around the side of her waist trailing over some black ink.

"The music sign gives it away" he whispered and was eased to hear her gasp for air. Atleast they were both mutually attracted to each other.

"I dance, I just got into singing." she explained

"you gotta show me sometime." he said trailing his lips down her ear before pulling away. He didn't want her to think he was just trying to sleep with her.

"What's your name? " Letty questioned.

"Dominic Torretto, how bout you?"

"Letty Ortiz"

"Is Letty short for something? " Dominic asked adjusting himself on the couch. Before she could answer one of his drunk friends came over.

"Yo Dom we should go. We gotta be at practice tomorrow morning " Vince slurred.

"Alright ill be there, give me a minute! " Dominic snapped and Vince finally noticed Letty.

"Oh damn D, my bad! " Vince apologized before stumbling away.

"I gotta go but can I get your number? "Dominic was hopeful.

"we only just met, maybe some other time. " Letty said getting up and leaving. Dom sat there confused but rushed to when Jesse knocked off a tier of glasses.

"Come on let's get yall drunk asses home."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was pounding, despite it being only six in the morning it was already 80 degrees. Letty was hunched over outside of the Rangers Arena breathing heavily through her nose. As soon as she stood of up her back cracked in several spots as she emitted a sound of pleasure. She had ran over thirteen miles and was at least six miles in front of the rest of the dancers. She casually but quickly walked towards the showers to get rid of the excess dirt and to keep from smelling like a total man before dance practice began.

Taking a quick shower, she was in and out as Gisele came in.

"How far are the rest of the girls?" Letty asked Gisele pulling on her short dance tights.

"Far enough where I can take a shower and still have a little bit of time to spare. Elena should be coming in soon." Gisele said rolling her eyes.

"whatever... " Letty said stretching her legs to get ready.

"You know she doesn't like you right. Ever since you showed her up at the rehearsals when you tried out!" Gisele joked.

"It doesn't even matter, I don't like her anyways!" Letty said boldly eyeing Elena down as she came in.

"see something you like?" Elena asked peeling off her shirt before throwing it at Letty's feet.

"You really need to watch who you piss off, because you never know what might happen! "Letty hissed bumping Elena with her shoulder on her way out.

She was walking down the hall and bumped into something rock hard sending her to her butt.

"What the hell?" Letty mumbled griping her sore cheeks.

"Oh shit, my bad!" the guy said helping up. Her eyes landed on the hot Adonis from the club.

DOM POV

Dominic had been at Rangers Arena since five thirty. He always made sure to be there ahead of everyone else so that he could mentally prepare himself and workout a bit before the whole team started goofing off. Today he was missing shot after shot, unable to sink any basket. His mind was weighed down with the thought of the girl from the club. He had never had the connection that he did so quick with anybody else. He couldn't help but be some what reluctant, he was attracted to Letty no doubt. However he was attracted to her for the same reasons he was attracted to his ex Elena Neves. She was beautiful, spunk and somewhat sarcastic. Her presence demanded attention. Unlike Elena, instead of being in the center of attention, she was cool floating in the background.

Finally growing frustrated with his lack of coordination this morning he headed out the gym in a effort of clear his head when he bumped into something.

"What the hell?" she mumbled from the ground.

"Oh shit, my bad!" Dominic felt bad for knocking her over. His eyes quickly fell on the girl plaguing his thoughts.

"What the hell?! Are you following me?" Letty asked jetted out her hip.

"Naw shorty it ain't even like that. I work here." he explained subconsciously licking his lips after checking her out. Her sports bra hung to her breast, showing off her toned stomach and arms. Her skin tight dance shorts made him slightly harden in his basketball shorts and he was glad for the loose clothing.

"doing what?" Letty asked cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm the starting Rangers point guard." he explained

"wait your the Dominic Torretto? The one who plays with Leon Vallasquez? The son of the owner of the team.?" Letty asked, her eyebrows practically touching her hair.

"Yeah why? Yall date?" Dominic asked fearing the answer.

"no, he's my brother. " Letty said quietly.

"What? Leon doesn't have a sister, he told me himself. " it was Dominic's turn to be shocked.

"Oh really? Well you know sometimes blood isn't thicker then water. " Letty responded sullenly.

Before either one of them could say anything a loud and annoying voice yelled

"Dominic! " Elena rushed towards the duo glaring at Letty.

"You haven't returned my phone calls!" she pouted trying to look sexy.

"Yeah well I've been busy. So why don't you stop calling me! " he snapped.

"why are you acting like this?! I made a mistake but I was sorry! Why are you still stuck on it?!" she shouted back as Letty looked on confused.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think that people just slip up and fuck somebody's best friend! " he seethed about to walk away. Before he could go he remembered Letty.

"Look, can we finish talking later? I should be done at 3, meet me at the club?" he asked hopeful.

Letty just nodded and headed to practice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Elena asked grabbing her arm.

"Excuse you?!" Letty snatched her arm away.

"Stay away from Dominic! We've been together for over two years and ain't no slut gonna change that! " Elena ground out.

"honey, you can't even tell when a man wants nothing to do with you. It's sad. You might wanna pick your jaw up off the ground cause lord knows there have been enough things in it!" Letty snapped walking away.

* * *

**next chapter Dom and Letty will talk more about themselves and their past. Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been trying to write a fluffier Dotty for a while now while still being realistic. Let me know what you think or if any parts are confusing. :)

Dominic sat in the V.I.P section of the club nervous bouncing his leg. He had been here for atleast a half an hour, waiting on Letty. He had never been one to wait for somebody for so long without getting angry. His father taught him to always be punctual, it was considered a sign of disrespect that one would not have the common courtesy to atleast call and let you know that they would be running late. Finally he had enough, just as he was heaving himself up off the buttery leather seat when Letty came barreling in.

"Sorry I'm late. Practice ran a bit later then I realized! " Letty apologized.

"You could have called." Dominic crossed his arms. He almost felt bad when he seen how bad she felt but he pushed that aside.

"Yeah, your right. Elena didn't like the formation of the dance and she kept everybody behind." Letty fidgeted under his gaze.

"Elena... She probably did that on purpose." Dominic chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Letty asked sinking into the couch.

"She knows I don't like to be stood up. I used to leave her if I had to wait more than ten minutes. It's disrespectful not to be on time" he explained.

"you wait more then ten minutes though. I'm almost an hour late." Letty was confused.

"Some people are worth waiting for." he offered taking a sip of a drink that was brought over. Letty was caught off guard.

"What's the history between you and Elena? " Letty asked taking a drink that the bartender brought over.

"It's complicated. " Dominic bristled

"Nevermind, I didn't mean to pry..." Letty said observing his behavior.

"You're fine, my bad I should have said it like that. I don't really talk about personal things. I'll I can tell you us that we met each other a while back, we both made some mistakes and we're gonna have to deal with each other for a long time . " he replied cryptically

"you knocked her up." Letty spoke blankly.

"Well nothing gets past you." Dominic was uncomfortable.

"Some people just know how to see past bullshit. " Letty joked.

"So, Letty, tell me about yourself." he said leaning back taking her in.

"There's nothing to tell really lm twenty years old. I dance and chill with my cousin. I'm new to L.A, I've only been here for a couple of months." Letty offered.

"somehow I feel there is more to you then you're letting on." Dominic voiced

"isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. " Letty cocked her eyebrow.

"Touché. Well I'm twenty three years old. I went to college for marketing and was offered a job running a very successful company. I turned it down and decided to go pro. I gotta two year old named Amelia, and right now I'm seeking to get sole custody of her." he said offering everything he could think of.

"Why would you want to take a baby away from its mother?" Letty asked perplexed.

"The word mother doesn't really fit Elena. She is unfit to take care of herself most of the time. Mothers don't have sex with their child's god father, in the same room and think it's okay cause she's sleeping! She bring random men in and out of my daughters life without a regard of her wellbeing! " Dominic fumed. Instead of being intimidated, Letty scooted closer to him and grasped his hand.

"Any little girl would be lucky to have you as a father. Mines can't even look at me, let alone protect me." she was looking intently in his eyes.

"Your dad sound like an idiot! " he said leaning in a brushing his lips across hers gently. Her moan only spurred him on as he claimed her mouth with his own. Several flashes brought the duo out of their own little world.

Letty stood up abruptly, panicking looking for a way around the swarm of people sticking their cameras in her face.

"Letty! Would you guys back the fuck off?" he looked at the paps in disgust.

"Dominic, is this your girlfriend?!

How long have you two been an item?!

What's your name?!" all of the questions came in a flurry. Several of the paparazzi had surrounded Letty and when he went to step around them, a guy got hands on and grabbed her arm. Letty tripped in her heels and tumbled down before Dominic could even move.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" He roared scaring mist of them away, allowing him the space to help Letty up. She hissed as he heaved her up and Dom's heart nearly stopped.

"what's wrong?! " his voice was dripping in concern.

"I twisted my ankle. " Letty gritted out.

"Come on let's get out of here!" he said leading her through the throng of people.

A few hours later...

Dominic waited patiently in the waiting room as Letty was getting an X ray done on her ankle. She had asked him personally to wait outside why it was being done. He sat there thinking about how fast Hurricane Letty came into his life, turning everything upside down. He waited about thirty minutes before he was being called in.

"So Letty, you don't have a fracture or anything so right now it looks like you just have some heavy bruising. I would stay off of it for atleast a couple of days and keep it elevated. You can ice it twenty minutes on and twenty minutes off to help elevate the pain. I would stay away from wearing heels for a while too."the doctor explained.

"I don't think you understand! I dance for a living!" Letty snapped.

"if you don't want this little injury to lead to a even bigger problem down the road then you would take the time out and heal first." the doctor responded before walking away.

"Aww you look so cute when you pout." Dominic teased

"Shut up! " Letty said throwing the pillow she was laying on at him


	4. Chapter 4

Letty had begrudgingly followed the doctors orders and had not been to the arena in over two weeks. She was getting pounds of fan mail everyday, because they thought she had quit or been fired. It wasn't until Javier Valasquez came out with a statement that she was out due to an injury but should be returning soon. Letty had to swallow back the hurt looking at the man who denied her all her life on a television.

Their history had always been rocky. Her mother met him at a party back when he was a player for the arena. They had a fling, but several months later he married his child's mother,and Catalina didn't want to break up a happy family. It was hard raising Letty without a father but one day the choice was taken from her. When Letty was eight, she was involved in a car accident and needed a blood transfusion. Lina didn't match and Letty's only hope was to get Javier to give Letty the blood. At first he flat out refused, saying that this was Lina's way of trying to get money out of him. When Lina threatened to go to the press, saying that Javier was going to let his child die to save face with his wife, he decided to make the trip from LA to New York. He immediately gave blood and was proven to be a match. Letty was in the hospital for three months, on her release day Javier was there. He took one look at her and walked away. That's when she started receiving birthday presents, on the wrong days and her mother started receiving child support payments. Still, Javier refused to see Letty. Somehow Stacie found out about Leticia and she showed up on her door step.

_FLASHBACK :_

_Letty was complaining because her mom wouldn't let her walk down to the park._

_"Leticia! You are not a boy! There are grown men down at that park. What if something happens to you or they try something. I can't be there to protect you!" Lina spoke._

_"Nothing is going to happen! You watch too many Novelas. " Letty said throwing herself on the couch._

_"Listen little girl, I have a very important meeting to go to,so you better stay right here." Lina said coming out in a black cocktail dress with her earnings in her hand._

_"Aye don't lie to me! Your going on a date! You always lie to me! " Letty shouted. _

_"When have I lied to you?" Lina asked cocking her eyebrow._

_"You lie about everything! First you say I didn't have a papi but I do! Your just trying to keep us separate! " Letty shouted at her mother._

_"Keep you separate?! I couldn't even get you two in the same room if I wanted to. He doesn't want to be your papi, he doesn't want to even look at you!" Lina shouted back losing her patience. When Letty flinched she immediately felt bad._

_"Mija, I'm sorry..." Lina said walking towards her._

_"Shove it! You always find a reason to leave me anyways." Letty mumbled. _

_"Letty..."_

_"Get ready for your date!" Letty sneered just as the doorbell rang. Letty rushed to get it._

_"What the fuck do you want!" Letty asked pulling the door open to reveal a woman. She was pretty but not nearly as pretty as Catalina. The woman looked taken aback._

_"Is Catalina here?" She asked._

_"Your her date?" Letty asked cocking her eyebrow. _

_"No, I just need to speak with her." the lady chuckled. _

_"Letty what have I told you about answering the door! Your too short to look throw the peep hole!" Lina said rushing over. When she seen Stacie it was her turn to be taken aback. _

_"What are you doing here?" Lina questioned stepping in front of her child._

_"We need to speak. Now." Stacie said. _

_"Well I don't have a lot of time..." Lina said _

_"Yes, we'll for today we can keep this quick. I'm here for a while. " Stacie said walking into the house._

_"you have a lovely home, your daughter dances?" Stacie asked looking at the closet full of leotards and tights._

_"Thank you and yes. Every genre she can try, she does." Lina said uncomfortably. _

_"So that we can cut to the chase, is she a Valasquez or an Ortiz. " Stacie asked bodly._

_"She was born a Valasquez but she is definitely all Ortiz. I'm her mother and father. " Lina gritted out._

_"Yes I see, she looks like Lilia ." She responded sadly._

_"I'm sorry, who?" Lina asked._

_"We had Lilia when we were really young. I was only sixteen. Drunk driver, he came out of nowhere and plowed into us. Lilia died on impact, they say she didn't suffer. She was only seven" Stacie said whipping her eyes._

_"You had a daughter? " Lina asked going pale. _

_"Yes, her and Leonardo were best friends. So you can understand why Javier won't see her, yes." Stacie asked._

_"No actually I can't! She is his blood, instead of being excited he has a daughter, he threw her away to save face with you and your son. Im really sorry about your daughter but it still doesn't excuse what he is doing to that little girl in there." Catalina spat._

_"She has caused a lot of arguments in our house. We were on the verge of a divorce! " Stacie spoke._

_"She hasn't caused anything! The child is innocent, Javier is the one who cheated on you, so you should redirect your anger to him, not a kid who has seen him once in her ten years of living! " Lina defended _

_"I see, so your not going to take any blame for what you've done to my marriage? " Stacie asked in disbelief. _

_"Everything that happened between me and Javier was before your marriage. I didn't even know you were together, he told me he didn't have anybody waiting for him! When I found out you guys were married, I left and didn't tell him about Letty so I wouldn't ruin your family. Two years ago she almost died in a car accident and she needed blood! That was the only thing I ever asked Javier for!" Lina shouted. _

_"Mama..."Letty asked scared, she never seen Lina like this._

_"Letty, go get ready for dance... I think it's time you go Stacie. " Lina said walking towards the door._

_"This isn't over!" Stacie told her on her way._

_"Aye, but it is!" She responded slamming the door._

_End of flashback _

Letty was brought out of the memory by the door bell ringing. She looked through the peep hole and seen Dominic.

"Hey, how'd you know where I lived?" Letty asked confusingly letting him in.

"I asked Gisele.. "he shrugged and thats when Letty noticed the sleeping child in his arms.

"Is she...?" Letty asked gesturing to the child.

"yeah this is Amelia. " Dominic said shifting the child so Letty could get a better look at her.

"Aww she is so cute! Why is she so tiny!" Letty gushed.

"She is just a bit underweight but that's gonna change soon. Daddy is gonna have a little chubby baby. Elena used to skip her meals, saying she was gaining yo much weight. " Dominic explained.

"that's ridiculous! How's the custody thing going?" Letty asked sitting down on her couch.

"That's why I'm here, the courts gave me full custody. They said Amelia was growing in a unstable environment and as long as I can provide her with stability, she is all mines. I have to take some parenting classes though, since I'm so young they want to make sure nothing will hinder her growth. " Dominic explained.

"That's amazing, congratulations! " Letty said hugging him after he set the child on the couch.

"Yeah so what's up with you? It's been over two weeks why aren't you back at the arena?" Dominic asked.

"the swelling only went down two days ago. I'm waiting until next week. " Letty informed him.

"well since you obviously aren't doing anything today, do you want to go to the museum with me and Lia? " Dom asked hopefully.

"...Ehh why not" Letty said chuckling


	5. Chapter 5

It was several days after Letty accompanied Dom and Amelia to the museum, and she finally decided that go to work. She didn't finish her run in the time that she wanted to, with Elena and Gisele finishing at least two minutes before her. Her hair clung to her neck, as she desperately tried to suck in as much air as she could while trying to push through the throbbing in her ankle. Finally she seen the back door to the arena, and she ran even faster, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well you finally made it." Elena said smugly.

"Shut the hell up! On any given day I'm at least five minutes ahead of you! The only way your first is if somebody's hurt." Letty snapped rolling her eyes

"You know what! Your just a bitch who doesn't know her place! This, is my team. You can go around and whore yourself out to my sloppy seconds but guess what? In three months I'm going to own half of the Ranger Girls!" Elena said flashing a ring.

"And how do you figure that?" Letty asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Me and Leon Valasquez, you know the future owner of the team, are getting married! " Elena spoke confidently.

"That's where you should really brush up on your history. Javier doesn't own the Rangers or the Ranger Girls completely. His grandfather started the company many years ago. His father is still alive and kicking but he only gave 75% of the company to his son two years ago. Leon was given half of that for his twenty first birthday, so that's down to 37.7%. Divide that by the half that you would get your down to 18.75. " Letty informed her.

"And with my 19%, Ill fire you and your terrorist ass cousin!" Elena snapped.

"See this is the part where your 19% amounts to shit! That other 25% that wasn't given to Javier was given to a woman named Catalina, she was also given thirty percent of the company to immediately go to her daughter when she reaches twenty-one!" Letty sneered.

"Who the hell is Catalina? And it still doesn't mean shit! " Elena said.

"Your right, it doesn't mean shit for another five months. You see her daughter turns twenty one then." Letty explained leaning back.

"I'm still not seeing how her daughter has anything to do with you." Elena said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course you wouldn't, your a blond." Letty deadpan.

"You know what- wait are you saying..." Elena asked agape.

"Yep, all the way from New York City bitch!" Letty said storming out.

Later that night...

Later that night Letty was sitting with Gisele in her living room eating Chinese food while watching Jersey Girl.

"So not that I'm not glad that you moved here but I'm still confused as to why you decided to dance for Javier given yall history." Gisele spoke fiddling with her chop sticks.

"My grandfather Lupe, made it mandatory. If I wanna get my share then I have to dance their for at least eight months. I guess he found out from Javier how much I liked to dance or something." Letty said around a mouth full of fried rice.

"How the hell would Javier know about you dancing?" Gisele asked bewildered.

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes he would just show up at competitions. He would never say anything, and would leave before I could. I never told my mom cause I knew she would be upset. " Letty explained.

"So how do you feel about dancing on the same floor that Leon plays on and your father owns?" Gisele pondered.

"I'm here for one thing. And that's to get what I came for. The icing on the cake is going to be watching Javier face when this all goes down. He is going to feel, how him and his family made me and my mother feel for years. They trashed her name and reputation, she couldn't find work for almost a year! He threw me away like I was garbage!" Letty fumed setting her plate down roughly.

"For years I had to live with the fact that I was the best kept mistake that could ever happen. I didn't have a father to protect me! From nothing! He couldn't fly across the countries to chase my monsters away so I'm about to become his biggest nightmare. Everything he loves and has, it's all going to come crashing down." Letty said with finality.

"Letty, don't let him turn you into something your not. Your beautiful, smart and talented. Your the strongest person I know. All you have ever wanted was his approval and he couldn't give you that. It's okay to be angry but I know your going to regret it if you do something you can't take back. I think you should just talk to him." Gisele tried to reason.

"Your right, your right!" Letty said grabbing her keys

"where are you going?" Gisele asked rushing to put on her shoes.

"We're going to pay Javier a visit, he has a very important meeting in an hour that I don't want to miss." Letty replied


End file.
